


Raccoon eyes

by NYWCgirl



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Car Accidents, Gen, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mac and Jack are involved in a car accident and after a quick check discharged from hospital. What if that is not the end?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	Raccoon eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘head trauma’ square on my H/C Bingo card.

Jack sees the car in the corner of his eyes just before the impact. There isn´t any time to warn mac for the crushing impact. His body is pulled to the side and he can feel his head connecting with something that feels like the airbag before everything goes black.

* * *

‘Sir? Can you hear me?’

Jack groans, who is talking to him? What happened?’

A hand squeezes his trapezium muscle and he groans.

‘Sir? My name is Darnell. I am a paramedic, can you open your eyes for me and tell me your name?’

‘Jack,’ he groans without opening his eyes.

‘OK, Jack, you were in a car accident. Can you tell me your passenger’s name?’

Passenger? Mac! Jack pries opens his eyes and turns his head towards his partner. Pain shoots through him.

‘Mac?’ he croaks.

‘Take it easy Jack, my partner Tom is going to take care of Mac. I want to put a C-collar on both of you, because you took a serious hit.’

Mac is still out and he can see the other paramedic putting on a C-collar on Mac. The kid is going to hate it when he wakes up.

‘How long were we out?’

‘Not long, we were just returning from an intervention when we saw you guys getting hit. Can you tell me what else is hurting?’

‘My left knee and arm.’

‘OK, I’m going to check you out just in a minute.’

‘How is Mac?’

‘He hit his head on the passenger door as far as we can tell. He is still unconscious but his vitals are OK. He just took the brunt of the impact since it was his side that was hit.’

A low moan can be herad.

‘Mac? Are you with us kid?’

‘Stay still Jack, try not to move.’

‘What happened?’ Mac’s voice has a spacey quality that worries Jack.

‘We were in a car accident. They are getting us out of the car kid.’

‘Yes, we are waiting for the fire department, they should be here any minute. How are you feeling Mac? Can you tell me where you are hurting?’

‘My head, left side.’

‘That is to be expected, the car impacted your side. Don´t worry, we will have you out in no time.’

* * *

The extraction doesn´t really take long. Mac and Jack are covered with a thick blanket and the dire fighters cut off the roof of the SUV. Jack can only think how he is going to explain this to Matty. On the other side, the accident wasn´t his fault.

Mac is taken out first and whisked away to the ambulance, Jack is next. Once he is also settled into the ambulance, they are off.

‘How are you doing, Mac?’

‘Fine, well, considering we were just in a car accident.’

‘Yeah, same here.’

They pushed pain medication on the scene so Jack is feeling relatively OK, he knows it is a false feeling and that he will be stiff and in a world of hurt tomorrow, but for now he is OK.

Once they arrive in the ER, they are placed in different cubicles. The main thing is x-rays, they are brought to medical imaging for x-rays. It is clear they were extremely lucky and that they relatively OK, sprains and bruises and the doctors tells them they can anticipate some spectacular bruising and to come back if something comes up.

Jack has called to the Phoenix and one of the agents is there to pick them up and take them home.

* * *

After they are dropped off, Mac and Jack order some take away, neither feeling up to fixing dinner.

‘Don’t lay down on the couch, you won´t be able to get up again, remember Malta?’

‘You’re right.’

When the food arrives, Jack goes to pay for it and he takes their pain pills with him. Handing Mac his food, eh also gives him one of the tablets.

‘I don´t need it, it is OK.’

‘Kid, we were in a car accident, you know the drill, right? We are going to stiff up and tomorrow we will be in for quite the day.’

‘Yeah, you are right. Do you want a heat pack for that knee?’

‘That would be great.’

Mac slowly gets up, already stiffening up. Once he cracks the pads and let the chemicals mix, he walks back to Jack, handing one pad to him and putting it on his shoulder while eating.

‘Well, we were lucky we were in a Phoenix SUV and not in one of your babies.’

‘God forbid.’

* * *

The next morning Jack wakes up feeling like he is a hundred years old. When he moves, cramps shoot through him. He can barely move his head. He knew it would be bad, but he hadn´t expected it to be this bad. And if he feels this bad, in what shape must Mac be, since he was on the side of the impact. He slowly shuffles towards the kitchen starting the coffee maker. Next he makes his way to Mac’s room. He hasn´t heard the kid, so he probably is still asleep.

‘Mac? Hey Mac! How are you feeling?’

Jack slowly opens the door, not wanting to invade Mac’s privacy too much, but he needs to know how Mac is. Mac seems to be asleep, on his side, turned away from Jack.’

‘Hey Mac? You still asleep?’

It is strange Mac hasn´t woken when Jack entered, he normally isn´t such a fast sleeper, but maybe he took some more pain pills during the night. Jack walks to the other side of the bed.

‘Hey Mac, let’s have… Mac?’

Jack stares in horror at Mac’s face. He has two blue eyes, giving him the appearance of a raccoon. This can´t be good, he didn´t have them last night when they went to bed.

‘Mac, wake up, kid.’

Jack gently shakes Mac’s shoulder and Mac slowly stirs.

‘What’s wrong?’ he slurs sleep drunk. The moment he moves, he groans, ‘yep, definitely stiffened up overnight. What’s wrong Jack?’

‘I want to go back to medical Mac.’

‘What’s wrong, aren´t you feeling well?’ Mac is suddenly awake.

‘I’m fine, stiff, like we expected, but I want you to get checked over again.’

‘I’m OK, just sore.’

‘Still, look in the mirror.’

Mac slowly extracts himself out of bed and walks over to the bathroom.

‘OK, Wow, I…I look like one of the beagle boys’ he laughs.

‘This isn´t funny Mac, let me call medical.’

‘OK.’

Jack calls with Phoenix medical while Mac gets through his morning ritual.

’They want us to come in Mac.’

‘Did they say what they suspect?’

‘Something about basic skull fracture?’

‘Basal skull fracture?’

Mac looks a bit shaken now, so that worries Jack even more.

‘OK, let’s go. get dressed in something comfortable’

Mac shuffles towards the car, Jack completely forgotten his own pains. He drives like he is transporting a load of nitroglycerine. His worry only increases when the medical teal is already waiting for them with a gurney.

‘How are you feeling Mac? Headaches?’

‘Yeah, but not more than yesterday.’

‘OK, that is positive, still, we want to do a CT-scan to make sure what we have on our hands. But to be honest Mac, those are the worst raccoon eyes I have ever seen.’

‘Jeez, thanks doc.’

The doctor performs a physical exam by doing an eye movement test and a nerve test. After having palpitated the affected area, he asks Mac if he is ready to go to imaging. Mac is, so they ask Mac to sit down in a wheelchair and wheel him to the CT-scanner. Mac lays down and the doctor and Jack go to the adjacent room.

‘Why wasn´t this detected yesterday?’

Sometimes the fractures are so small they are almost undetectable. Look, Jack, raccoon eyes themselves do not often require treatment themselves, so just let us wait until we know what caused them.’

‘Yeah of course, you are right.’

* * *

‘Well Mac, good news, we found some hair line fractures but nothing that won´t heal on itself. I know it looks bad, but there is nothing to worry about.’

‘Thanks doc. Well Jack, you heard the man. I’m fine, I guess I only need to borrow your shades for the next couple of days.’

‘No problem kid, happy that you are OK.’


End file.
